


Sick

by Stinacat



Series: Turnfreewood Bits and Pieces [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, achievement hunter - Freeform, otp, poly triangle, turnfreewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinacat/pseuds/Stinacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it says on the tin. The beginning of a collection of TUrnfreewood bits and pieces that either don't fit into any of my existing stories or refuse to be written into anything longer (thanks brain...).</p><p>Inspired by a conversation with Oaktreedruid after a stupidly cute picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I will tentatively say I'll take prompts for this (leave me a comment or something) but can't make promises - when I have writers block I have it something FIIIIERCE.

Geoff waits all of 2 minutes after Gavin's settled in his chair to spin around, toes scraping against the carpet. "No Ryan today? Sent him back to his own place finally?" He teases.

 

Gavin rolls his eyes but there's a little smile around his mouth. "Meg demanded he stay home. He woke up all headachey and gross."

 

"And that went down well did it? Although she's god damn bossy that one."

 

Gavin shrugs. "To be fair he was barely coherent. She threw medicine at him and said not to think about coming to work. He didn't really argue."

 

"Well fuck he really must be sick then."

 

-

 

Ryan decides he’s fucking miserable by about lunch time, once he's managed to drag himself and the fluffy black blanket out onto the couch without stepping on the puppy circling his feet and he feels like he’s achieved something.

 

Smee seems less than impressed that there's a _person_ at home during the day and he can't get up to his usual mischief of chewing through every cord in the house. Still, he noses against Ryan's hand where it’s hanging off the sofa on his way through the living room, and Ryan takes it as a show of affection.

 

He's put something mind numbing on Netflix because his head feels fuzzy when there’s a soft bark from the floor and piercing blue eyes looking up at him. Yoshi leans up on his hind legs and paws at the couch, and in what he likes to think of as a rare show of weakness Ryan picks the still tiny puppy up and places him on top of the blanket. Yoshi cuddles a lot more than Penny, and normally Ryan wouldn't let him on the couch, but it's quiet and he's definitely miserable.

 

He's not sure when he drifts off, nose full of soft fur.

 

-

 

Meg turns around to shush Gavin as she puts her key in the front door of the house. If Ryan's asleep (she's nearly sure he'd barely slept the night before) she doesn't want to wake him up.

 

Penny and Smee trot up to them in the hallway, vying as ever for attention, but there's a noticeable absence of their newest addition.

 

Under normal circumstances Meg would definitely advise against pets as gifts for good reason, but as soon as Griffon had showed her a picture of the Australian shepherd puppies one of her friends had rescued she'd been dead set on getting one for Ryan. As much as they'd drawn her to him (and definitely not because they reminded her of Ryan) she'd expected the blue eyes to fade over time.

 

Instead, at three months old they're staring at her from the couch, where Yoshi is encircled in Ryan's arms. He lets out a soft whuff upon seeing her and Gavin, pawing at Ryan's face and licking his forehead where his hair's fallen over it. Meg hears Gavin take a picture and raises an eyebrow at him.

 

"Oh come on that's adorable." He defends. "Rye's got a little puppy nurse. Are you a little puppy nurse Yoshi? You are."

 

Ryan starts petting the dog before he's blinked fully awake, but offers a drowsy smile when he sees them. "S'the time?" His eyes fall shut again as Gavin makes it to him, scooping Yoshi up with one hand and brushing the other over Ryan’s forehead, tutting when he feels he's still warmer than he should be.

 

Meg's heart goes to her throat a bit because it’s all so domestic, with their pets and their little life, and who'd have thought the three of them would fit so well? Well, apart from her mother. Because apparently she'd known all along.

 

"Just gone 5.30 doll, you want anything?"

 

"I’m making tea! Fixes everything!" Gavin shouts from the kitchen, before he goes back to talking at his enrapt charge.

 

Meg rolls her eyes and perches on the arm of the couch. "So fucking English. How you feeling?"

 

Ryan grins up at her sleepily, reaching out to brush a hand over her thigh gently. "Can take the Englishman out of England and all that. A bit better. Just tired now i think."

 

She eyes him. "You still don’t look well."

 

“I mean there was a while in the middle of the day where I didn’t know if I’d make it-“ She rolls her eyes at him and Ryan just smiles benignly up at her. “But I think I’m past that now. Am I allowed to go to work tomorrow?” He asks, simpering sweet.

 

“If you don’t look like you’re dying again.” She replies, just as sweet.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the google image search picture - full credit to whoever took it- but this is an approximation of Yoshi (SO CUTE)  
> 


End file.
